


The Making of the God of Mischief

by DrCHolmesLecter



Series: Burn my body and crush my soul if you must, for I care for no one but one... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Asgardian Steve Rogers, Bifrost, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad Loki, Steve Rogers Feels, WIP, bottomless pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wasn't always alone, he had someone to talk to, someone who appreciated his efforts and stared at him in awe when he performed his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of the God of Mischief

Loki wasn't always alone, despite not being as strong or as popular as his brother Thor, Loki had someone he could trust. He was powerful and had beaten Thor a couple of times only to be shunned. Nobody beats Thor, for he is the son of Odin.

Loki would sneak out of the palace grounds to meet his friend in the less populated area of Asgard. The place near the bottomless pit. It scared him, never would he wish to fall into it for he would surely wish he was dead instead. Loki remembers the first time he meets Valvi, they were merely children but the boy had shamelessly made Thor land on his royal ass. Loki laughed at the scene and so did a couple of people, bruising the ego of their young prince. Loki chuckled to himself at the memory and realised that Valvi was standing in front of him, grinning.

"You're here..." The man looks down with flushed cheeks.

He notices the man's fingers intertwining with his and Loki couldn't help but smile.

"People will talk" was all Loki could offer.

Valvi just smiled and continued to hold Loki's hand as they strolled by the meadow where life slowly began to decrease. His companion was always so intrigued by this scenery; he found beauty in it whilst Loki saw nothing but death and destruction. Their relationship has grown far too intimate than others would approve of. Loki is the Prince of Asgard, he is of royal blood and bullied due to his physique and talent in sorcery. Valvi was different from him, he was like Thor; powerful and born to rule only to be restricted by Asgard herself. He has blond hair and blue eyes like his brother but his were much kinder, they cared for Loki. He would sit with the god reading enchantment books and stare in awe as Loki showed him his new tricks. He didn't judge or felt disgusted and that was more than enough to the god.

But even the god knew that their happiness wouldn't last.

Valvi had tried to properly court Loki and asked for his father's permission but Odin refused. He was of lower class, a mere soldier and the son of a dead merchant. The two men would have none of it, they began meeting at night in one of Frigga's garden, and his mother knew but didn't protest. Anyone who cared about her sons was worthy to her. Thor had become suspicious and once he is king he knew what his first order would be. Threats did not leave Loki's lover and he grew angrier with his brother, who had received more praise than the nine realms could give. He was the perfect son in every way and Loki was the complete opposite. His dark feelings towards Thor grew bigger when he had found out that his own brother had brutally blinded Valvi's left eye. Loki apologised countless of times and had tried to heal it with magic but nothing worked. He summoned the frost giants during his brother's coronation for revenge. Things had gone out of control. His father's rage could not be settled. Afraid of their punishment, mostly Loki's, Valvi created an illusion of the frost giants he learnt from one of Loki's books and acts as if he had betrayed his beloved Asgard. Loki pleaded for him to stop his manic laugh, as Loki the silvertongue knew the man too well, his act was foolish and dangerous. Soldiers had gathered around him, pinning him down like a monster. A flicker of relief had replaced his expression when he sees his lover unharmed as the guards hauled him up to his feet.

"You should not be here." Valvi didn't open his eyes or spoke loudly.

"You should not have done that. You will be greatly punished, you acted with no plans. That isn't you." Loki remained planted in the same area even after the man had motioned him to come forward.

"I did not wish for you to feel the wrath of your father."

Odin does not give him a painless death, he was tortured, left to fall in the bottomless pit, the one Loki was so afraid of thinking about. Thor and the other's rejoiced as he cried in Frigga's arms but the darkness around him only grew. Even his mother could not remove the darkness in his heart. His mischiefs began to harm others, Odin's voice would boom in the throne room, clearly displeased at his adopted son's behaviour. Loki felt so lost and empty just like the abyss Valvi fell into.

The taste of the throne did not please Loki at all; neither did Thor's banishment to Midgard. It was their murderous glares that contended him, the rage and disappointment made visible as they wearily crowded around Loki. For once the residents of Asgard openly showed their discontent in front of him. If only Valvi could see him now. Would he be displeased? Or would he welcome the broken god in his arms and caress his raven hair, telling him about freedom and morality? His mind began to go fuzzy and his eyes welled up with tears as he remembered his lover's face.

"Why didn't you believe me?! It was an act! He did no wrong!" Loki begged, but begged for what? Valvi was no longer there, his heart has been torn apart far worse than he imagined and the darkness has already eaten him alive. The grip on his scepter began to loosen but Loki held on waiting, waiting for some hope from his father's mouth.

"No, Loki" those were the last words he heard from Odin before letting go. Thor's mouth opened to shout but Loki heard none of it. The numbness began to take over and he closes his eyes.

 

 

x

 

 

Flashes of red, blue and white swam around his mind as the Chitauri examined the god's body. A small frail boy appeared with bravery like no other mortals. His face was familiar but his built wasn't the same. He wasn't as muscular and Loki wouldn't feel secure with those skinny arms wrapped around him. He was no Valvi of Asgard, a soldier, all-powerful and can kick Thor's ass within seconds but he was definitely the Valvi Loki had fallen deeply in love with.

_"Name?" The older man asked in his vision._

_"Rogers, Steven Rogers, sir!" The skinny boy stood strong and firm as the man took one glance before telling him to leave._

Loki frowned, wanting to kill the older man as he laughed at the mortal's begging.

"Join us and you can meet him."

Loki's body twitched in agreement and allowed himself to be completely taken over, he didn't like to be controlled but for this he complied with no second thoughts. Loki looks at the tesseract, tracing the edges as he softly whispers,  _'wait for me Val-Captain Rogers'_  before turning back to bow at the Order's feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Valvi means powerful and it had a nice ring to it!  
> What did you guys think?


End file.
